The Protector of the Throne Saga
by Chibi Dragonfly
Summary: This is a humerous fic with some major charecter bashing. It includes Chibi's, non-stop laughs, magic, some randomness, a little crazyness, and... flying cows? Anyway, In later chapters we will need guest stars, if you reveiw you might be a guest star!
1. A Day of Randomness

****

Warnings: A little language, and a lot of craziness but it's pretty funny if you ask me!

Dragonfly: Who should I make do the disclaimer... hmm... choices, choices... I know! *Snaps fingers and Seto appears*

Seto: What?

Dragonfly: Say the disclaimer!

Seto: I don't have to, I'm the great Seto Kaiba!

Dragonfly: You'll be sorry you said that when this fic gets started! For that comment you shall pay dearly!

Seto: Yah right.

Dragonfly: Say the disclaimer before I turn you into a pig!

Seto: Fine! Dragonfly does not own YuGiOh (thank heavens) or any of the charecters asociated with it, she does how ever own this plot. Besides, if she owned YuGiOh I wouldn't be so perfect!

Dragonfly: Yah, Such a perfect jerk! Anyway, on with the first episode of The Protector of the Throne Saga's!

****

The Protector of The Throne Saga's

Episode 1: A Day of Randomness

Dragonfly: Okay, my friend is sleeping over and we are totally hyper, so, we are writing YuGiOh randomness!!! He he. This will have some major character bashing. It'll be fun fun fun fun fun!

Seto: Dear lord have mercy on us all...

Dragonfly: Grrr... I summon THE PROTECTOR OF THE THRONE!!!

Seto: *Smirks* What's that gonna do? It's just a wimpy card.

PT (Since Protector of the throne is too long she shall now be known as PT): You forget, this isn't a holograph anymore.

Seto: What do you mean?

Dragonfly: She means that we have author power and since I have summoned her with author power she can do so much more with her little crystal ball!

PT: The heart of the cards is something you've never grasped before, and since I'm alive now, it will be your downfall, maybe this new will make you lighten up, if not, it will at least make you pink in the cheeks! *Whirls her magic ball in her hand and cackles as it glows pink*

Seto: Protector of the Throne doesn't use magic, what are you doing? *Pink smoke suddenly engulfs Seto*

Dragonfly: *Coughs* PT what did you do?

PT: *Grins spitefully* You'll see!

*Pink smoke clears and Dragonfly gasps*

Dragonfly: OH MY GOD! YOU... YOU... YOU TURNED HIM INTO A GIRL!!! *Begins to laugh like a maniac* I can't believe you did that! *Gasps* 

*Joey appears out of thin air* 

Joey: He makes a pretty ugly girl!

*Tristan appears*

Tristan: *Checks out Seto* Hey whose that hot bod? 

PT: *Whispers to Tristan* That's Kaiba, like what I did?

Tristan: THAT'S KAIBA?!? GROSS! *Face contorts*

Joey: And after all those times he called me a dog, and he turns out to be the bitch!

Tristan: Maybe we should get him, er, her spaded!

Joey: *Notices PT* Isn't that jus' a card? And how did a hologram do that?

PT: Hallowgram? What a trvial word, I am sure I am not such a thing, as for card, could a card do this? *Punches Joey in the stomach*

Joey: Oof! I think i just lost 800 life points! *Falls to the floor gasping*

Seto: *In incredibly girly whiney voice* Stop it! *Covers her mouth and gasps* What's it? But? GAHH! I 'M A GIRL! How?

Dragonfly: *Is gasping for air* You made PT mad, so she taught you a lesson! Yugi and Yami should be here to! *Snaps fingers and Yugi and Yami appear*

Yugi: *Is singing with a bathing cap on his head, soap in his hand and a rubber ducky in his other with his eyes closed* AAANNND IIIIIEEEIIIII WILL AAALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU! *Opens his eyes and realizes where he is* Eeep! *Covers his ~area~ with his hands*

Dragonfly: *Recovers from her stun at hearing and at the sight of Yugi* Hi Yami! *Uses magic author powers to give Yugi clothes*

Joey: Oh my god... I didn't know Yugi's was so small...

PT: *Whomps Joey over the head with magic crystal ball*

Joey: *Suddenly feels his pants are much looser* What dya do that for! Cruel, cruel world!

PT: Cool it Joanne, I just made your pants size bigger, nice illusion though.

Joey: Hey, don't go getting any ideas!

Seto: Since when can auth. change the powers of a card? Isn't that just a little EXTREMLY CHEAP! YOUR WORSE THEN PEGASUS!

Group: *looks to Dragonfly for answers*

Dragonfly: *Looks up from cuddling Yami* What did ya say?

Yugi: I can't believe my Yami goes for things like that!

Yami: You'll see one day, you won't be able to resist the ladies.

PT: You need not look farther then little ol' me to find your answers Seto *winks*.

Group: *looks away from cute cuddly couple* 

PT: Oh bother, do I really have to explain it now? Such a long story, instead, I think, I bring Bakura here, hope he isn't showering!

Yugi: *Blushes* You caught me at a bad time...

PT: Oh, and Seto, you make a revolting girl, it's insulting! *The magic globe glows a deep blue* 

Seto: *For all his coolness lets a foolish grin of joy cross his face as blue smoke encircles him*

Joey: Hey Seto, I don't think you've ever thought "little" of yourself but here's your chance! 

Group: *Looks at Seto*

Seto: What?

Dragonfly: Aaaaaaw! He's so KAWAII!!! *Runs over and huggles the now chibi-ized Seto* KAWAII, KAWAII, KAWAII, KAWAII!!!

Yami: What about me? *Pouts*

Dragonfly: *Carry's chibi Seto over to where Yami is pouting* Your both just so kawaii! *Huggles both Yami and Seto*

Yami: That's better.

Seto: I feel ... loved... and... so cute... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THIS IS NOT MY IMAGE!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RESCUE MY BROTHER LIKE THIS!!! *Implies to chibi body*

PT: Whispers the secret plan to Dragonfly

Dragonfly: Oh okay! *Releases chibi Seto and Yami* Ok! *Readies herself*

PT: LIKE THIS! *Brings Pegasus into the picture* Gotta do this quick! *Engulfs Pegasus in deep blue fog* Now Dragonfly!

Dragonfly: Yoink! *Grabs Pegasus's millennium eye*

Pegasus: I didn't see that coming! But how?

PT: Because your chibi, cutie, it's lucky if you can see my face!

Pegasus: *Looks up at PT* Arn't you just a Protector of the Throne hologram?

PT: RAGGGH! I am tired of being called a hallowgram! AND AM I JUST A SEAT WARMER OF A THRONE TO YOU PEOPLE?!! I NO LONGER NEED TO BE A DEFENSIVE WORM! NOW MY TRUE POTENTIAL SHALL BE RELEASED!

Dragonfly: *Sweatdrops* Greeeeeaat, you pissed her off... am I the only one who is just a little afraid here? 

Seto: *Looks up at Dragonfly with big tear filled eyes and says in his cutest voice* I'm scared! *Sniffs* I don't like this!

Dragonfly: *Forgets what's happening* Aaaaaaw! Poor kawaii little Seto, I'll protect you! *Huggles Seto close*

Seto: *Thinks* This is the closest I've been to a girl before... I think I work to much...

PT: In the real world I don't need silly magic cards to aid me!!! *TRANSFORMS INTO CHIBI PT* Woops! Hate when that happens... Lets see, oh yes, here we go now *Begins to transform but ball suddenly makes a spluttering sound and shorts out* Oh, gee, umm.... guess I'll have to do it the old fashion way *Begins to pound Pegasus* 

Dragonfly: *Is still huggling Seto* How kawaii! A chibi fight!

Joey: *Sweatdrops* They could hurt each other!

Dragonfly: So? It's just Pegasus, and he won't hit a girl!

Joey: Shouldn't we sepperate them just in case? I mean, Pegasus is being beaten by a girl. *Laughs*.

PT: He's nothing without his eye.

Pegasus: Your not a women! Your a...your a card! 

PT: I'm Bhakti devoted queen of the Mear Kingdom in the card world.

Pegasus: your real, as the cards are in the Shadow Realm? 

Dragonfly: I thought that was obvious...

Seto: No, it must be holograms, but who has holograms better than mine?

Tristan: The Shadow Realm. They're so real, they are real!

Yugi: Yup! I can vouch for that! I dueled Bakura in the Shadow Realm!

Dragonfly: Speaking of Bakura, he was supposed to show up awhile back, but we got sidetracked! *Snaps fingers and Bakura appears*

Bakura: Where am I?

Dragonfly: With us! In our Realm of Randomness! 

Bhakti: Yeh, where else do you find flying cows? *Hops on a heffer and goes for a fly*

Dragonfly: I could've sworn those wern't there before... *Shrugs*

Bhakti: *Giggles* 

Tristan: I wouldn't want to mess with that chick... *Mutters low and under breath* She's insane...

Seto: Ya, too bad she's maried.

Dragonfly: Kaiba! That is no way for a five year old to talk!

Seto: I'm not usually five! And now that I'm starting to like people *Thinks* like you *Is speaking agian* it's opened a gate!

Dragonfly: Still! It's not proper to like a married woman, er, girl.

Bhakti: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

Dragonfly: So? Your power is still zapped!

Bhakti: Some is back! Not a lot yet... But it's recovering by the second, so watch out! *Grin's menacingly* 

Dragonfly: *Looks down at chibi Seto* Isn't he just so KAWAII?

Yami: No, I'm cuter...

Yugi: If Yami's acting like this am I going to act like this when I'm older?

Joey: Probably.

Tristan: I miss Tea...

Group: *Suddenly focuses on Tristan*

Tristan: *Blushes* Uhh, it was the flying cow?

Joey: Uh huh...

Yami: *Is quietly plotting evil plans to get rid of Seto in the corner* Yes... That'll work!

Bakura: *Walks up behind Yami quietly* Whatcha doing?

Yami: *Jumps* Don't do that! You surprised me!

Bakura: Sorry!

Yami: *Grumbles* Go away Bakura....

Bakura: You know I never liked you, you remind me of my Yami.

Joey: *Starts laughing* Hah hah hah My Yami, hah hah hah.

Group: *Focuses on Joey, no one understands*

Joey: *Sweatdrops* Miami get it? My Yami, Miami hah hah hah! 

Group: *Slowly starts to understand*

Tristan: I still don't get it.

Bakura: This isn't time to laugh, Yami is plotting something evil, just like all the other Yami's.

Bhakti: *Comes crashing down to the ground off of the heffer*

Dragonfly: Good one...

Bhakti: I'm, I'm broken! 

Over zealous Dragon Ball Z anouncer guy: What will happen next? Will Yami succeed in his evil plots? Will Seto be turned back into a teenager? Will someone please step on Pegasus! And Will Bhakti be repaired? Find out next time on The Protector of the Throne Saga's!

Dragonfly: I hope you liked the first chapter and please Read and Reveiw! I promise to update soon! And it won't be so random, but it'll still be funny!


	2. Guest Stars and Wormholes!

Dragonfly: Hmm... Who should I make say the disclaimer... choices, choices! Any ideas Bhakti?

Bhakti: Let's make Yami Bakura do it!

Dragonfly: Okay! *Snaps fingers and Yami Bakura appears* 

Y. Bakura (since Yami Bakura is too long and I'm lazy about typing): What the hell am I doing here? And just what is the meaning of Bakura being here without my permission! I'll have to teach him a lesson for that!

Bakura: Eep! *Hides behind Dragonfly*

Bhakti: I may be temporarily broken, but you will not hurt Bakura! *Crystal ball emits smoke and it envelopes Y. Bakura*

Dragonfly: *Coughs* You and your smoke! What did you do this time? 

*Smoke clears and chibi Y. Bakura is standing there*

Y. Bakura: Whad' ya do to me? *Jumps in surprise at chibi voice* You turned me into a chwibi!

Bakura: *turns into a chibi as well* Owh noh! I'm chwibi too! 

Bhakti: Whoops! Can't make one chibi and not the other! Poor Bakura! *Picks up Bakura and huggles him*

Dragonfly: Aaaw! He's so kawaii! *Picks up chibi Y. Bakura*

Bhakti: More like kowai!

Y. Bakura: *Bites Dragonfly* Grrrr...

Bhakti: See!

Dragonfly: *Yelps* Ow! You little bugger! Now you have to say the disclaimer!

Y. Bakura: I don't hafta say the discwaimer if I don't want to!

Dragonfly: Say it before I use my author powers to turn you into a pig!

Y. Bakura: Otay, otay! Dwagonfly (an bhatie) does not own and never will own the YuGiOh charwecters or anything asoswiated with it! She does however own the basic ideas and pwots.

Dragonfly: That was the kawaii-ist little disclaimer I have ever heard! Anyway, on with the fic.!

****

The Protector of the Throne Saga

Episode 2: Guest Stars and Revelations!

Joey, Dragonfly, Yugi, Yami (Yami Yugi), Tristan, and chibi= Pegasus, Y.Bakura, Seto, Bhakti, and Bakura: *Suddenly appears in someone's back yard*

Joey: Where are we?

Dragonfly: I dunno. I know I didn't bring us here! Did you Bhakti?

Bhakti: I'm still broken, I didn't do it! *Crosses fingers behind back*

Dragonfly: Okay.

*A girl walks out of the house and spots chibi Pegasus*

???: KAWAII!!! *Runs over to him and begins to entertain the five year old Pegasus* 

Dragonfly: Um, excuse me miss but where are we?

???: In my back yard!

Dragonfly: Oh, well then may I ask you your name?

???: My name is Little Washu! Can I keep chibi Pegasus?

Dragonfly: It's nice to meet you Little Washu, and yes you can keep chibi Pegasus, 'cause if someone doesn't take him he's gonna get stepped on! Or worse, get his eye back! 

Little Washu: That's awful! Oh well, he's mine now and I'll never let him go!

Pegasus: Oh no!

Dragonfly: Don't worry Pegasus, she can't be that bad, she seems nice enough to me! Hey Bhakti, are you okay?

Bhakti: Argh... I'm still broken...*Goes unconscious* *wakes up suddenly* WHERE IS THE EYE? *Falls unconscious again* 

Dragonfly: *checks her pockets* Oh no! If Pegasus doesn't have it, and I don't have it, who does?

Joey: Who is the closest to a pickpocket?

Group: *focuses on Joey*

Joey: *Sweatdrops* Naw! Naw! Da thieving grave robber!

Group:¼ 

Joey: YAMI BAKURA!

Group: *choruses* OHH!!!

Y.Bakura: With two-millennium items, I can break this chibi spell for sure! Let me see your face Bakura!

Bakura: *covers eyes and goes in crash position* AHH!

Tristan: How can Yami Bakura and Bakura be in two places at once?

Joey: *shrugs* Duellist logic. 'ey! We gotta do something! *Snatches the eye from Y.Bakura*

Y.Bakura: I don't think so! *Tackles Joey*

Group- (minus) Bhakti: *gets involved in skirmish* 

Bhakti: That's enough! You mortals are barbarians! I'd rather face the REAL WORLD *Opens portal into real world and hops through* 

Yugi: What just happened?

Tristan: Just what and who was she?

Joey: Not only was she some kinda talkin' card, but she was a woman too! What're the odds of ever figurin' her out?

Dragonfly: How could she of? She, she, when to¼ REALITY!

Joey: Are you indicatin' that we don' face reality?

Dragonfly: You'll never know reality Joey, never.

Y.Dragonfly: You all bore me. Now die! While you were play fighting, I stole all your millennium items! *Jams millennium eye into socket; shoves millennium ring around neck; and swings millennium puzzle around throat* Now it's time to make you pay for ruining my day!

Dragonfly: Oh no! Must save myself, no time for saving others, well, maybe Yami...*Opens a wormhole to reality, and leaps through with Yami following, the hole closes on Yami's Jacket, and all that remains of the two are the tails of his coat. *

Y.Dragonfly: *Erases memory of the last 2 days of all who remains and teleports everyone into the middle of the desert* Drats! My hickory! What was I thinking? Lucky she left! 

Bhakti: *Pops head through another wormhole* And another thing¼ *looks around in horror* Uh o-

Y.Dragonfly: *before Bhakti could do anything, jumps through the wormhole* Your going to take me to my hickory! *Yanks Bhakti into back to reality* 

******************************************************************

Overzealous Dragon ball Z announcer guy: What will happen next? Will Dragonfly get beaten to a pulp when her Yami finds her? Will Bhakti escape the wrath of Yami Dragonfly? Find out net time on the Protector of the Throne Saga!


	3. Hollywood Dreams

Joey: *walks into an empty white room and sees Bhakti and Y.Dragonfly* I'll do the disclaimer if you promise to save me and my pals from certain death, is that a deal or what?

Y.Dragonfly: *Puts sword up to Bhakti's neck* Do you really want to do that?

Bhakti: *suddenly grabs Y.Dragonfly by the sword arm and flips her over her head* Threaten me! At a time when you are in a weakened condition, you should be more careful. The farther you are from your hickory, the weaker you grow! 

Joey: uh, how about I do the disclaimer out of the pure goodness of my heart, and you let me get back to the story…alive, preferably.

Bhakti: Very well mortal! 

Joey: You know you're a pretty weird chick, what is your story anyway? I don't dig how you've been here for so long an' yet I know nothing about you…

Bhakti: *cuts Joey off* Are you forgetting something?

Joey: d'uh… what?

Bhakti: DRAGONFLY AND BHAKTI DO NOT OWN YuGiOh!

Joey: oh yeah…*sweatdrops* better not get on your bad side, you having them magic powers and all. Does this mean "On to the fic!"?

Bhakti: Now you've done it…

Y.Dragonfly: THAT'S MY LINE! *Lunges at Joey*

Bhakti: *uses **last** once of strength to teleport Y.Dragonfly to the land of cuddly plushies* Ouch! *Tries to fall romantically into Joey's arms, but misses entirely and lands on the floor painfully*

Dragonfly: I leave to go to the bathroom, and utter chaos breaks out?

Joey: Weell… We did get the disclaimer done…

Dragonfly: Then on to the fic!

Protector of the Throne Saga Chapter three: In the Real World

Dragonfly: Where, where are we?

Y.Yugi: *wide eyes* You don't know where we are? We should have stuck with our friends…

Dragonfly: I had to make a hard decision! Besides, I can figure out where we are in a jiffy! *Uses telepathic global positioning system* Oh no! *Eyes open wide* She's near! Figures that someone so alike would end up so near…

Y.Yugi: *sympathetically* You two are not alike! She is pure evil and in you there is still much good. How close is she, and where are we?

Dragonfly: Thanks Yami! *Glomps Y.Yugi* Where? On top of the world famous HOLLYWOOD sign! *Looks around* Seems like, we're on the second 'L'. *Points to a bunch of movie studios, that would be where Y.Dragonfly is! * I believe, that the wormholes aren't random and since we all left from the same place, we ended up in a similar place…But no time to ponder space time continuum now! We have to find our friends, and stop the rein of terror of Y.Dragonfly.

Y.Yugi: The view from here is fantastic! You really do have the courage to do all that don't you? With all our strengths combined, we can lock Y.Dragonfly away, forever. But tell me, how is it that you've come to have a Yami anyway?

Dragonfly: *looks into Yami Yugi's dark purple eyes* It's something darker then even your secrets Yami. By the way, you should get your puzzle back, because my Yami can't claim possession of them, she's not like other millenium item holders, although, she holds powers much greater.

Y.Yugi: *Eyes open wide for a second* Then I won't pry. *Magically the millenium puzzle appears around his neck* Let's just try to get to that studio, and stop Y.Dragonfly.


	4. Really Real

Joey: *sneaks into the white room when no one is around and whispers* Dragonfly and Bhakti don't own YuGiOh, or anything associated with it. That was err the disclaimer by the way. *Grins* On…

Dragonfly: Very good Joey! ON WITH THE FIC!

Protector of the Throne Chapter four: Keeping it Real

__

Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Y.Bakura, Bakura, and Kaiba all land in a pile on Hollywood Boulevard. 

Joey: The dessert of deserts!

Group: *tries to glare at Joey but find it too funny*

Tristan: Where are we?

Y.Bakura: It appears, children, that we are in, what is known as, reality.  


Joey: Is that why your eyes are all squinty?

Bakura: ex-nay on the squinty-aye

Y.Bakura: *Moves to attack Joey but is suddenly staggered by laughter*

Joey: Come 'an! Bring it!

Tristan: Oh man! Your hair looks like a dead squirrel! 

Joey: Can it, cone head!

Yugi: We all *laughs* we all look a little different.

Bakura: This is no time for laughter! Yami Dragonfly sent us to this place, and she may very well be here also! Where are Dragonfly, Yami Yugi, and the card girl? 

Joey: Oh, lord, don't tell me they're all runnin' around loose somewhere!

Tristan: They could be anywhere!

Yugi: Don't worry! My Yami will protect Dragonfly from any harm!

Tristan: MY YAMI! *Laughs explosively* Get it? Miami? *Laughs some more*

Group: *Anime falls* 

Yugi: He just got that?

Kaiba: HEY! I'm not chibi anymore! I'm not chibi! I'm not chibi! I'm not chi…

Y.Bakura: *cuts Kaiba off* I'M NOT CHIBI!

*Kaiba and Y.Bakura hold hands and dance around together singing "we're not chibi"*

Bakura: Oh, no! This must mean that the card lady…is no longer…

Y.Bakura: Yami Dragonfly must have finished her off! Wahaha!

Kaiba: *stops dancing* your sick.

Y.Bakura: when was there any doubt?

Kaiba: can't we get rid of you, now that your item has been stolen?

Y.Bakura: *makes millenium item appear around neck* you were saying?

Yugi: I didn't want to tell you, for fear Y.Bakura would recall his, but I got my millenium puzzle back ten minutes ago!

Y.Bakura: Hmm, what evil should a wreck upon this unsuspecting and cold world? I can't have Yami Dragonfly winning over this world first, I guess this means, I'm on your side.

Group: *is relieved*

Bakura: ^So, Yami Dragonfly, is a Yami, but can't control millenium items? Very strange indeed…^

Joey: I don't understand, you'd think that Card broad wouldn't go down without a fight…

__

Meanwhile:

Little Washu: Pegasus! You're not a Kawaii chibi anymore! But that's okay! Bhakti's magic seems to have been reversed! Lucky it wasn't fully reversed! I some how feel that she's extremely far away…

Teenaged Pegasus: You remind me of a girl I know. Would you like to see my art folder? I'll draw a picture of you *smiles*

__

Meanwhile:

Bhakti: *screams* I'm drowning! ^Of all the rotten places to be randomly teleported, I had to be dropped in a water tank! ^ HELP! I can't swim I'm broken! ^I have to restore my body, I have no more magic, so this will destroy my crystal ball, but it has to be done! This will restore the chibi kids too! What a shame, Kaiba was so adorable… ^. *Restores all the magic that she's done and watches as her crystal ball shatters. Magic light emanates from broken ball and is assimilated by the cold modern world, and all that remains are some shards of glass. *


	5. Author's Blurb

Disclaimer: Dragonfly and Bhakti do not own YuGiOh, or anything associated with it! 

Dragonfly: A regular disclaimer? WEIRD! On with the…Blurb!

Author's Blurb:

???:HI! This is Dragonfly! Welll, actually, it isn't! It's Bhakti, and if you haven't noticed, I Co-write this fiction! These are just a few things that we need you, our adoring public, to know!

Bhakti: The random 1/4's are umm, a contest, yeah, that's it! If you tell us how many there are, you win…Bakura! 

Y.Dragonfly: NO! They're a formatting mistake! They're supposed to be "…" but your puny machines are ridiculous! 

Bhakti: NOO! They're umm, there on purpose! So a lucky Reviewer can win a deluxe guest staring, with a love sick (for them) Bakura! If you want, you can even have Y.Bakura! This is a limited time offer, so review now! Speaking of reviewers, if you want to guest star, describe your personality, **in the review! **Now if you don't mind, I have to…go…to…eat…yes, that's it…to eat.

Y.Dragonfly: You're off to count the 1/4s! *MUAHAHA!*

Bhakti:…

Dragonfly: Bhakti!!! Authors can't enter the contest!!!

Bhakti: No, I have to count them to know the right answer, so when someone posts it, so I can congratulate them!

Y.Dragonfly: AHAHA! You admit it!

Bhakti: *Sweat drops*


End file.
